I Love You more
by vrae56
Summary: Chapter 2 is in!  Make sure to review!  PLease give it a chance if you haven't read it yet!  Hey guys srry about the posting it twice thing...its fixed now!
1. I Love You more

"Casey, where is Derek?" Nora asked through the bedroom door.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Casey said tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Honey, whats the matter?" Nora asked, worrieness in her voice.

"Nothing mom, now please leave me alone?!" Casey said

"OK, honey. Tell me if you need to talk." Nora said.

"OK, mom now will you please just leave?"

"OK," Nora said, and left.

Casey started crying again. And somebody else started to knock on her door.

"What the HELL do you want? Just go away." Casey said with tears running down her face.

"Casey? It's me, Derek. Can I come in please?"

"No, and my mom is looking for you right now. So just go away!" Casey screamed.

"Casey, I already talked to Nora and now I need to talk to you. Please let me in. It's very important. And please don't say no. I'm Derek Vanturi and I have never begged in my life, let alone been rejected so please just let me in. And if you say no then I won't be able to tell you something that I could have died to build up the courage to tell you."

"Okay Derek you can come in. But you have 10 minutes and your time starts...Now." Casey said.

Derek entered the room and said: "Well Case, since I am being timed, I guess i don't have time to tell you what I really wanted to. So here we go." And he grabbed her shoulders and brought her into a deep passionate kiss that Casey, unwillingly returned.

"Screw you, Derek." Casey said pulling away from the kiss.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Derek told her, taking her wrists and shoving her against the wall.

As she looked at the man that she had been crazy for, she realized she wanted both. But instead she said, "Does it make you feel better if I said Screw me now or I'll be forced to take off my clothes and throw myself on you?"

"Casey, I kissed you and everything, but I'm not ready for that step. You see, the thing is, I Love You and I know that deep down, you love me too. I am going to find that part of you and then when I do and you say that you love me too, and mean it, then those words that you said before, will make me feel better."

"Well, hun, you don't have to look so far." Casey said with a smirk.

"What does that mean?" Derek said, clueless.

"You have always been really dunb. Just kiss me." Casey said.

"Not untill you tell me that you love me and mean it." Derek teased

"Derek, I loved you. And I've been crazy about you. I love you Derek, more than anybody should love their step siblings. So please, Derek, just kiss me." Casey said hurt in her voice.

"Casey, I love you more." and he made her melt under his kiss.


	2. The next morning

**Chapter 2**

**"Derek! DEREK! DER-EK! WAKE UP!" Casey screamed. She looked over at her alarm clock and it read 9:59 a.m. **

**"What the hell Casey!? Don't you ever sleep in?!" Derek said sleepily.**

**"Nope. Now get up. Nobodys home and we get the house to ourselves." Casey said in a wierd tone that made Derek take notice.**

"Casey, what are you talking about?" Derek said curiously. She had always complained when they were alone.

"Derek, are you telling me that you forgot what happened last night?"

"What happened last night?" Derek wanted to know.

"This." Casey replied, going up to him and lightly kiss on the lips.

"Oh, you mean that wasn't a dream? I always thought you were to good to be true. Nobody could have known. Don't look at me like that you know you want me." Derek said with a nasty smirk.

Later on that night

"What's that noise coming from Derek's room?" Lizzie asked curiously.

"How am I supposed to know?" Asked Edwin.

"Hey, Edwin, let's go up to my room and fimish what we started last night.

"Right, Lizzie." and they went upstairs to make out.

"Wait, Edwin. Don't you think they will catch us?" Lizzie asked.

"Oh, Derek!" a delighted Casey squealed.

"Oh, I don't think so." Edwin said, and they continued to make out.


	3. Dinner

Hey guys, I'm Vanessa, the owner of this story. (even thogh i dont own LWD because if i did disney wouldn't air it.) please make sure to read and review!

"Lizze, Edwin, Derek, Casey! Dinner!" Nora called down the hallway.

"Be right there!" Derek and Casey called. Now, they were just talking sitting on Dereks bed. But they heard different noises than talking coming from the attic, Edwins room.

"We'd better go get them." Derek said and an 'I guess' came from Casey.

"What does that mean, Case?" Derek asked.

"Well, I really don't want to go up there and see my little sister naked. On top of a boy." Casey said with a smirk.

"How do you know that they are doing that?" Derek questioned.

"Derek, LISTEN!" Casey yelled. And sure enough moan groans and shrieks came from the attic.

"Oh, baby. You always have been smart. I Love you!" Derek said with a kiss on her forhead.

"Awwww..." came a voice from the hallway.

"LIZZIE...SHUT-UP!" came an urgent whisper from the hallway.

Casey was completley oblivious to the voices from outside. "Derek, I Love You more!" Casey said, and kissed him back on the forhead.

"CASEY, DEREK, LIZZIE, AND EDWIN! DINNER!"

"Coming mom!" came 2 voices (Casey and Lizzie) and two "Coming Nora!" came from Derek, and Edwin.

Well, I hope you liked it! Please read and review!


	4. Get out

Vanessa here again! 4th chapter is up!

At dinner, Casey and Derek were giving each other wierd, unlike Casey and Derek, looks.

"OK, whats up?" George asked.

"Yeah, realllllllyyyy, meow!" Marti asked. George and Marti were the only one who still didnt know. You see, when Derek talked to Nora, and then talked to Casey, he told Nora about his love for Casey, and asked for advice. This was the only time Derek listened to an adult.

"George, Marti. Could I talk to you both in the kitchen privately?" Nora asked. So the bomb was about to be dropped.

"Nora, are you leaving me?" George asked whimpering.

"Of corse not! Now come on!" Nora said.

Alot of mumbling came from the kitchen then, "What the HELL?" came from George.

"Derek, Casey. George doesn't feel as open about this as I do. So, we are going to ask you to move out, for the time being." Nora said through sobs.

"But, Mom." Casey said horsley.

"Casey, lets just go come on. We will be back later!" Derek yelled.

Later that night at the finest resturant in town.

"Casey, I Really Love you and I want you to..." Derek said (he didnt get cut off... just dont want you to know what hes saying just yet.)

Well, I hope you liked it! Please review!


	5. What Happened?

"...Well, honesyly, Case. All I want to say is, dont ever leave me, babe. Please. I Love you with all my heart and I wish that you could see that, but you can't and thats fine. At least you know." Derek finished his sentence.

"Derek, I was expecting something else, but I love you more than you can see to." Casey replied, tears running down her cheeks.

"Like what, exactly?" Derek asked, tears filling his eyes.

"Oh, I don't know." Casey said, sniffing.

"Like this?" Derek asked with a smirk. And he pulled out a black viloet box out of his pocket.

"Casey, I love you forever and always. And if I have learned anything from this relationship, well it's been that your an exellent kisser...No i'm just kidding...If i've learned anything from this relationship it would have to be that, well, um, that love, is a fantastic thing. So I have to ask you something Casey Mcdonald whos so yummy like their french fries." Derek said laughing. Casey laughed along.

"OK, Derek, what do you have to ask me?" Casey asked, smiling.

"Case, do you like the last name Vanturi?" Derek asked.

"I guess." Casey said not believing her ears.

"Well, would you like that to be YOUR last name?" Derek asked smirking.

'Huh? I'm confused."

"'You always have been really dumb, jus kiss me.'" Derek mimiced (from the first chapter Casey said it to Derek.)

"De-rek!" Casey whined.

"OK Casey, will you marry me?" Derek asked as he got on his hands and knees.

"Derek, I..."

HA HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You'll never guess what she told him!!! HA Serena!


End file.
